


Solo Trip

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fussing Jace, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus hugs it all better, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec left for Idris and Jace is pacing out of worry, because his parabatai and lover is facing the Inquisitor on his own. But Magnus knows how he can distract Jace until Alec returns to them.





	Solo Trip

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Solo Trip || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Solo Trip

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I'm really worried about him, but I don't think he wants me to call." for Malace. Alec left for Idris and Jace is pacing out of worry, until Magnus can distract him.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Solo Trip_

Jace was pacing the living room like a caged animal. Five more minutes and Magnus was going to say something, because this behavior was making him anxious too.

"Love. _Sit_ ", ordered Magnus after three minutes.

"…Huh?", grunted Jace, pulled out of his trance.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What's wrong, sweetheart? This is very unlike you."

Jace grimaced and collapsed on the couch so he could bury his face in Magnus' lap. Smiling faintly, Magnus started playing with the golden-blonde, soft hair.

"I'm really worried about Alec, but I don't think he wants me to call. He'll just think I don't _trust_ him with this, but I _do_. It's not about him being head of the Institute, or him dealing with the Clave. I trust him blindly with the Institute."

"Then what is it, Jace?", asked Magnus gently.

"…He's alone with my grandmother", pointed Jace out. "They haven't been _alone_ with each other since… Well, since we found out she is my grandmother. What if she interrogates my parabatai, what if she finds out about us breaking the Law?"

Magnus silenced him by kissing him softly. "What if everything goes well and your grandmother doesn't go full Inquisitor on your parabatai? She has no reason to believe you broke the Law. You're perfectly safe, living here with me because of the way the Institute treated you, and Alec has already been living with me because he is my boyfriend. Your grandmother has no reason to suspect that all three of us fall into the same bed at night."

Jace hummed and curled together around Magnus. "I just… generally don't like my parabatai being away like that. Fix this, Mag."

Magnus laughed and pinched Jace's butt in retribution. "Come here, maybe you need a nap. You've been tense for a while now. So you rest and in no time, Alexander will be back."

Jace grumbled, but he obediently snuggled up to Magnus to wait until his parabatai would safely return from his little visit in Alicante. With Magnus playing with his hair, Jace actually drifted off to sleep, feeling safe with his boyfriend, until he was kissed awake, not by Magnus.

"Everything went well", assured Alec gently, kissing Jace's cheek.

Jace relaxed with a small smile while watching Magnus and Alec kiss slowly and Magnus scoot over so Alec could also cuddle up to them. With a content sigh, Jace enjoyed his two lovers.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
